Skies of Lust
by notafoolperhaps
Summary: "You should be sleeping," Kendall's voice shattered the peaceful area of the room, made the air grow tense and just the sound of Kendall made him want to open the window and jump through the other side.
1. All of My Doubt

**Title: **All of My Doubt

**A/N: **Title from "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. The story was inspired by an old original idea I have, American Horror Story, and the Christina Perri song. This was the outcome.

A few things:

If I continue this, it will end up a James/Carlos story but for now it's in the Kendall/Carlos section since he hasn't shown up yet. If I continue this, I'll be adding a little more horror to it, which is why it's in the horror genre.

**Spoilers: **AU, so no.

**Word Count: **701

**XXX**

"You should be sleeping," Kendall's voice shattered the peaceful area of the room, made the air grow tense and just the sound of Kendall made him want to open the window and jump through the other side.

"I can't sleep." Carlos decided, dropping the thick black curtain back over the window, cutting off his view of the pool taking up the back yard. He liked to watch the sun glisten off the water during the day, it was much better than the moon.

"And why not?" Kendall asked, bringing his attention to him. It only took a small second for his eyes, which were once a dark brown but now a glowing red like the blood that once pumped through his veins, to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Sleep is impossible." He replied, which wasn't completely false. He didn't need sleep, it was usually a dreamless blackness that filled in the space of the day until night came back over, but Kendall liked to sleep. It was like a hobby of his. He spent most of his day sleeping in and didn't wake until the curtains were pulled back by the maids and the moon light streamed in.

"Not impossible," Kendall corrected, reminding him of the words he'd once whispered to Carlos many years ago. Those words were enough to send shivers down his back and make him want to run and hide in a closet and never see him again. "Just hard. Try again."

Carlos almost didn't move, almost defied Kendall and stayed put or turned around to watch the wind rippled small tiny waves in the pool even his eyes could barely catch, but the red in Kendall's eyes glowed darker and the fear that was sent through his body made him walk slowly and carefully down the hall.

He would have run or let his body tremble as he made his journey back to the large room, but he couldn't. He was good at hiding his fear around Kendall, because he always knew if he didn't, Kendall would just find it funny and twist it into some game.

Even after spending hours watching the water in the pool twist and turn in the wind and the few maids that could walk out into the overly hot and bright sun took care of it, turning the chemicals into the water, getting it ready for the nightly swim Kendall took and sometimes pushed Carlos in with him, he still couldn't sleep.

Carlos always had problems sleeping, and it wasn't from the fact he had the black nothing to look forward to, it wasn't even the disgusting scent of Kendall's skin he once found incredible wrapping it's way around him, either.

It was the swirling guilt and anger of his past that didn't allow him those few hours of precious time away from him. The guilt and anger pushed him out of the bed the few seconds after Kendall's head hit the pillows and sleep came so easily to him. He used to have claimed it was sadness. A long time ago he blamed the tears that sometimes escaped as he watched the people wake up for their day as they sat down to end theirs. But he couldn't anymore, because he realized he was angry at this life, and the sadness was pushed away.

He was still sad though, all the time he'd wake up a little while before Kendall and lock himself in the bathroom and not hide the tears that flowed so heavily and easily. He probably should have been able to hold them in more, he was a man and crying almost every night was a girl's thing. But he was weak.

And the weakness is what stopped him from rolling out from underneath Kendall before he'd fall asleep, the weakness is what stopped him from opening the window or the door and walk out into the enemy that was the sun, the weakness is what stopped him from saying "no" to Kendall every time he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Carlos was weak. He'd always be weak. He'd always be with Kendall for that very reason.


	2. I Am Small

**Title: **I Am Small

**A/N: **The title is from "Breathe Me" by Sia. I'm sorry it took me so long to update and it's such a short chapter, I got distracted by a bunch of things.

**Word Count: ** 715

**XXX**

The only thing Carlos hated more than Kendall himself and the things he...did to him, was the heart wrenching fact the nightmares that took over him every time he slept was that they were never even slightly toned done unless the boy was wrapped around him.

And as rarely as it happened, when he went to bed the next night, Kendall was gone doing who knows what, and the nightmares took over.

**-x-**

_He was running. Fast. Faster than he thought possible but even as the adrenaline pumped through his veins and he scrambled through the forest, in less than a few seconds after a sharp turn there he was. Standing a few feet away from him, the stranger that was so innocent and sweet._

_It didn't matter how many times he skidded to a stop and changed direction, dodging the trees that were somehow always in the way now, the red glowing eyes and messy blonde hair were there._

"_Mother always said not to play with food," He called out as Carlos turned around once more, hitting his shoulder against the large tree and stumbling over his feet for a second. He pushed the pain aside as the voice echoed out around him and kept running."But she never had the pleasure of being like me, never had the pleasure of seeing her food run around so...scared."_

_With the last word, Carlos stumbled to a halt, the blonde standing in front of him. He smirked and brought a hand up, hitting Carlos with one sharp blow and making him fall backwards into the ground. Carlos didn't take a second to let the pain take over his body and stood back up, ready to run._

_He couldn't though, because suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees and digging his nails into his skin. He would have screamed, if he wasn't panting so hard. The stranger grabbed his chin with his other hand, forcing him to look up at him._

"_I don't think she'll understand the excitement of seeing them run, seeing the fear take over them," He let go off his shoulder, dragging his hands down and gripping his hand and pressing his thumb hard into his wrist. "Feeling the pulse run so fast..."_

_Carlos squirmed against his grip, trying to turn away but ended up screaming as the hand dug deeper into his wrist and the other hand going towards his other shoulder, making the same deep imprints of his fingers and most likely breaking the skin._

_It didn't matter how loud he screamed, though, they were far too deep into the forest and everyone in the town was already asleep. It was this darkness and silence that made him run out to the forest to meet his paramour._

"_But I understand her now, playing with food gets boring. Eventually," He whispered then laughed loudly, bending down to him and whispering in his ear. "Eventually you have to eat it."_

_With his nails digging into his shoulder still, the stranger tightened his grip on it and yanked him upwards to to meet his teeth and his other hand ripped off the clothing covering his shoulder and bit down. Hard._

_It only took a second for him to stop and push Carlos down to the ground and spit the blood out of his mouth, spraying it across Carlos' face. He stumbled back a step and dragged his arm over his mouth and narrowed his eyes at him._

"_You taste disgusting, what is _in _you?" He snapped, taking another step back before turning into a blur and disappearing out of the forest. Carlos could feel the blood leaking out of each one of his wounds, he could feel the bruises forming over his wrist and could feel his head slowly becoming a fog._

**-x-**

Carlos sat upright in the bed, the cold sweat covering his body and his hand went instinctively to his shoulder, covering up the faded away scars of bite marks and imbedded nails. He didn't move from the bed, instead stayed until the maid came upstairs and pulled the curtains back, showing the bright moon in the sky and he wished, once again in his long life, to just be dead.


End file.
